DC Prime: The Saga of Swamp Thing
by DC Prime Universe
Summary: Part of the DC Prime Universe: Plants all over the globe have gone mad. The green is controlled by an ancient force and is now using Swamp Thing and other champions of the Green against the world. Alec Holland must now band together with other heroes of the green who have lost their other selves to the madness and defeat them before the planet is made back into a green paradise.
1. Chapter 1

**The Saga of Swamp Thing Issue 1**

**By RoninReviews**

I dream. I have dreamed a lot. I was a man dreaming of being a plant. I was a plant dreaming I was a man. As a plant I met amazing people, went to amazing places and did amazing things and now. I don't know what I am.

Alec Holland lies in a padded cell in a Cadmus lab. His eyes are motionless and he is drooling from the mouth. He is wearing a tight straight jacket. A group of scientists watch him from the small window on the door. Dr Leo Quintum leads the tour explaining the exhibitions as they pass them.

Dr Leo Quintum: And this is one of the strangest cases I have ever come across ladies and gentlemen. Alec Holland was once a brilliant botanist working on a bio restorative formula that would be able to create plant life in barren landscapes. Whilst working in a Louisiana swamp a rival scientist who wanted to sabotage Holland's experiment planted a bomb in his lab. The explosion caused Holland to be doused with the formula. To escape the resulting fire, he ran into the nearby river. A week later something emerged as a gigantic swamp creature. It was completely made out of the plant life but had Alec's consciousness. Alec Holland was recently brought back from the grave by an unknown entity. The 'Swamp Thing' as the media have christened him, did battle and Holland lost. We haven't heard from Swamp Thing as of late and he has not been found in his usual swamp but Alec Holland was found at the same swamp screaming manically and attacking passersby. The police arrested him and he eventually ended up here after... after the Louisiana mental institution scanned his brain. At... at the moment his brain pattern does not resemble a human's. It resembles a plant's.

Suddenly large vines start breaking from the floors and ceiling of Holland's cell moving towards him, pushing the heavy structure away in their wake. Alec stands up, admiring them with a huge grin across his face.

Alec: Y-yes... you... have come... for- for- for... meee. Yess. Thank... you my ... fri-fr- friends.

One of the scientists: Who's he talking to?

Dr Leo Quintum: He has been having strong hallucinations since we brought him here. His hallucinations are irregular and can vary from slight spikes in his mind pattern or the almost full on mental breakdowns. I wouldn't be surprised if the pressure didn't kill him but he keeps on living. It asks the question. If Holland has the mind of a plant are all plants mad? Do all plants have these hallucinations? Or is something causing plants to go mad?

Out skirts of Gotham city

A small abandoned shack stands in a lonely forest. The shack is covered in vines and exotic plants that could never grow in Gotham. Inside the shack sits Pamela Isley a.k.a Poison Ivy. She is badly bruised and is held to the wall with vines. She is crying and pleading with her captor.

Pamela Isley: I- I'm sorry. I'm sorry I thought I understood y-you...

Captor: Understood us? You thought you understood us? You called us babies, children, other derogatory names! You made us do what you wanted. You thought you controlled us! A human controlling the most violent force of life on the planet, give me strength. With every command you made us hate you more and more and now we are free from you, bitch! You no longer have your powers and no you will rot away and die of withdrawal.

The captor turns to leave.

Pamela Isley: No! No please no! I'll do anything! I'll serve the green. Please, please, please, pleeehus.

Captor: There is one thing you can do my pretty.

The captor turns and reveals herself to be Poison Ivy made completely out of plants.

The Poison Ivy: Scream as loudly as possible.

Vines wrap around her neck and squeeze. The Poison Ivy laughs as they leave the shack.

Pamela Isley begins to black out as her wind pipe closes when the vines stop constricting. Her eyes open to see Anton Arcane, Swamp Thing's nemesis saving her from the vines with a chainsaw. He is a lot younger and looks to be in his early thirties.

Pamela: Hu—who?

Anton: Shh shh sh. It's alright.

He frees Pamela Isley from the vines and the two escape into the wood with Pamela leaning on her shoulder. The plants return to the shack to find her gone. The Poison Ivy shriek and the ground is torn up by thousands of vines and roots searching for them. Anton Arcane takes Pamela to a van parked outside the woods. Anton sits Pamela in the passenger seat and throws a blanket on her. He is about to get into the driver's seat when a vine finds them. Anton pulls out a pistol and shoots the vine down, but as the bullet pierces the vine smaller vines pour from the wound. Anton jumps in the car and the two are off.

Pamela: Who... who are you?

Anton: I am Anton Arcane. Famous Botanist, even more famous giant evil monster that fights Swamp Thing.

Pamela: Why do you talk like that? You sound like a 1950's comic book.

Anton: I was born in the 1920's, give me a break.

Pamela: I read about your studies in college. Your breakthroughs are amazing in the world of Botany but I thought you were like 90?

Anton: Being aborted from my own body will do things to you my dear.

Pamela: What your big evil zombie body spat you out?

Anton: Yes. Same thing happened to you and its going to happen again to Dr Jason Wood rue.

Pamela: Oh great.

Anton: Yes, he made you Poison Ivy I know. But now you're free from that. I guess you know about him being an evil plant man also right?

Pamela: Yes.

Anton: All plants on earth are now going insane, plants already were evil but now they're insane and obviously plants cannot do anything to kill humanity but there are a few plants that can. One being your plants, two being me, three being Dr Wood rue and four... Alec Holland, Swamp Thing. We're all people who have connections to the green and are foot holds for whatever it is that is taking a bite out of the planet.

Pamela: But my children always loved me.

Anton: Like a moth to a flame but one day the moths stole a light bulb. Every piece of the green is struggling for 3 things; light, dirt and water and when you came along you were just another source for them. A piece of power as long as they didn't mind being babied, they played along, made you feel powerful but all they ever wanted was power.

Pamela: That... that can't be. I've spent my entire life trying to protect them, save them.

Anton: Flower child, your children will always try to kill

The Atlantic Ocean

Swamp Thing lies at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean. His eyes are closed and he is calm. A hungry looking shark passes by Swamp Thing as he lies there. A small fish swims into his grassy shoulder and lays its eggs. Then it swims off again. His body blends into the ocean floor making him look like a large chunk of sea weed. Two large feet land on the floor next to Swamp Thing. It kicks Swamp Thing. Swamp Thing's eyes open to see Arcane looking up at him. (Monster Arcane)

Arcane (Telepathically): Cosy down there? Get up you bastard.

Swamp Thing (Telepathically): Yes, it is time to destroy the humans.

**Next: The Justice League Guest star! Plants are destroying the planet or are they? Meet The Guardians Of The Green! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Swamp Thing Issue 2**

**By RoninReviews**

***Note: This is set at the end of Bodhi's Justice League of America, there are no spoilers but there are some changes later on that are used in this issue, I wouldn't worry too much about the specific continuity though.***

Alec Holland. That is my name. Alec. Holland. I was a Botanist. A Botanist is a scientist who studies... um they study. Uhhh... Plants! That's right. I was a Botanist trying to create a serum that... created plant life in areas where it could not grow that right! Yes! But it. It all went wrong. A man blew up my lab and I died. Then how am I thinking? That cannot be right. Why am I forgetting this? There is something I'm forgetting, and I cannot quite place it... I... I am Alec Holland. I was a... um. I can't remember... I am Alex? ... Am I?

Alec Holland is drooling in his padded cell in Cadmus Labs.

A supercomputer switches to the Channel 14 News in Space.

News Reporter: Hi I'm Jordan Yellerman from the Channel 14 News. 3 days ago a South American-esque Jungle started to grow in Kansas City. Today the Jungle is producing new plants that have never been seen on Earth. Botanists and Scientist have cordoned off the area for research, but we can confirm that 15 new organisms have been found from the now named, Kansas Jungle. In other news England's crops are deteriorating. Hundreds of farmers are losing crops everyday during a particularly rainy season. The country is looking at a complete recession if this gets any worse. Major supermarkets are selling stocks for pennies as I speak, and no one is buying. Tesco's has already shut down, and many more are about to. In Japan people are waking up in the morning with large green veins. Their blood has become green and carries vegetable genes. It is resulted in mass comas and people becoming plants! We have over 30,000 cases of the strange disease, and there seems to be no cure. Is this the start of an apocalypse? It seems like humanity is being weeded by plants. We'll keep you updated on the results of this new plant phenomenon.

**The Watchtower**

The Justice League sit around the meeting table. Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Flash and Green Lantern.

Superman: So... plants.

Flash: This is off the hook even for the stuff I've fought.

Aqua Man: As always the news report mentions nothing of Atlantis. I had to wrestle a piece of seaweed from my wife's neck as we slept. These

things are conscious and know who needs to be killed in order for them to take over.

Batman: This is escalating. The pheromones being produced in the plants are different and new. All my theories are proving in conclusive and whatever is causing this is not showing its face.

Wonder Woman: You haven't even considered the other possibility for a moment have you?

Batman: Absolutely not.

Flash: What theory?

Wonder Woman: That the Earth is punishing Humanity for damaging it.

Flash: You mean like Plants are getting back at us for using too many fossil fuels? Ahahahaha! Uh. That's hysterical.

Wonder Woman: I wouldn't count on it Flash. Of all the bizarre threats we face on a daily basis is plants being malicious enough to wipe Man's world clean, really that inconceivable?

Aqua Man: I'd not be surprised. For all your littering and abusing of my oceans you've done twice to your ecosystem.

Green Lantern: I didn't think of the idea your highness. This is way out of hand and if we don't sort this out soon war will erupt from starving countries.

Batman: The 'attacks' have no pattern. The Kansas Jungle has made, Kansas very rich and the new plants that are being grown hold cures for disease whilst what is happening in England and Japan is tearing the world apart at the seams and those three aren't even all of them. A lot of smaller alterations in the plants eco system are taking place all over the earth.

Superman: Green.

Batman: What?

Superman: My god. It's all green. How have I never seen this before?

Green Lantern: Thanks for noticing the outfit.

Superman: There's a network. All the world's plant life is connected to it. That's incredible! With my Super Vision-

Flash: You need to get a better name for that power.

Superman: Yeah thanks Flash. If I look hard enough at things I can look into their atomic structure. I was looking at a, flower in the Himalayas and I found a strange hole in its atomic structure. The hole lead to a web like structure that is all of the world's plants. Batman, could you open the drawing tool on the Watch Tower computer.

Batman taps on one of the keys of the computer and the program is opened. Superman grabs a holographic paintbrush and in about a minute has drawn an exact recreation of the Green. He expands it to the entire room so the League are surrounded by it., Large parts are misshapen and other parts are missing or badly damaged.

Wonder Woman: Hera.

Flash: Nice one Supes maybe you should retrain as an artist.

Batman: Superman zoom in on that tiny vein there. (Points) The one with the purple splodges around it.

Superman: This is the problem. It's a virus that seems to have infected it. There is nowhere else on the Green with those splodges.

Batman: Where is that?

Superman: Hmmm... oh god. Flash, to Green Lantern's dorm! Find a plant.

Flash: On it! (Flash) Back, is this it?

Flash is holding a small Cactus.

Superman: Get rid of it!

Green Lantern: That's a gift from my girlfriend!

Flash: What's it gonna do Supes? Eat us?

Superman's eyes flash and the cactus, explodes. The remains of the Cactus grows and suddenly four figures are grown from it in seconds. Swamp Thing, Poison Ivy, Wood –Rue and Arcane.

Arcane: I am a little peckish right now.

Superman: Alec Holland? Are you ok? What is happening?

Swamp Thing: I am not Alec Holland. I am Swamp Thing. I am a Guardian Of... The Green. We are the... Guardians Of The... Green. Humanity is a pest... destroying our Brothers. We are the only ones... who can stop this pest. Staring with its... protectors... The Justice League of America.

War erupts within the small satellite station. Swamp Thing latches on to Superman. His vines constricting his body.

Superman: Aaagh. Why am I so weak?

Swamp Thing reveals he has a piece of Kryptonite in his chest. Swamp Thing plunges it into Superman's chest.

Swamp Thing: It may look like cheating... but I am only evening the... odds. Just as our new master have... given us the means to even the... odds.

Wonder Woman brings out her sword and hacks of Wood-Rue's head. Wood-Rue re-grows it and Wonder Woman hacks it off again. Poison Ivy's vines pull Batman to the floor and make their way to his cowl.

Ivy: Oh Batman. Our captor has hated you. Funnily enough some of that's rubbed off on us.

Vines slip into Batman's eyes, nose, mouth and ears.

Batman: EEEARRGH!

Green Lantern fires a, blast, through Arcane's chest. A large hole is made and Bats, worms and other creepy crawlies fly out of him onto him. Flash rushes Arcane but he is ensnared by his intestines.

Flash: Gross!

Arcane: You think that's gross? Try a mouthful of this!

Arcane pulls Flash into his stomach where Green Lantern made the hole. Flash screams and Arcane howls with Laughter. Arcane starts beating

Green Lantern's head again the glass windows of the Watchtower.

Batman blacks out when one of Poison Ivy's vines hit a nerve in his brain.

Ivy: Hahahahaha. Humans and their nervous systems. A creature as simple and resilient as plants defeated by Humans with their ridiculously complex bodies. What a waste.

Aqua Man: You want complex nervous systems?

Aqua Man shoves his trident through Poison Ivy.

Aqua Man: Try human bodies with gills and resistance to under water pressures. A class on that'd make your head spin.

Aqua Man slices off her head.

Aqua Man: Speaking of which.

Superman, starts to pry himself from Swamp Things grasp but Swamp Thing begins to break the glass of the Watchtower.

Swamp Thing: I'll died for my... cause. That's why we shall... win. We... will, do what it takes... will you?

The League is thrown into space but the Guardians dissolve into the soil of the Cactus plant and disappear. Green Lantern, Batman and Flash are thrown into space all unconscious. Aqua Man is holding on to his trident which is stuck in the floor for and Wonder Woman is trying to get her balance. She gets herself together and flies over to Aqua Man. She is about to grab him when he loses, his grip and is pulled into space. Wonder

Woman flies after him, but notices Swamp Thing strangling Superman. Wonder Woman pulls Swamp Thing of Superman and then rips his head off and then tends to Superman.

Wonder Woman: Great Hera! Superman your, chest!

She goes to grab it but Superman stops her.

Superman: Aaaahhh. .. n-no. It'sssss... augh... got barbs...

Wonder Woman: I'll get you to the medical bay!

Superman: No... n-no. They're akkk... right. We...deserve this... eerrgh. All of this.

Superman looks at the Justice League floating motionless through space. Swamp Thing smiles as he dies.

Cadmus Labs

A security guard is monitoring the surveillance cameras whilst enjoying a cup of coffee and the Sunday paper. He glances over the screens for a second. His eyes fixate on Alec Holland's screen. Alec is standing looking at the camera screaming the same thing over and over again.

Alec: Swamp Thing is dead!

**The same words erupt through the Green with sorrow. **

**Next: Who are the Mysterious Masters of the Guardians Of The Green? Have the Justice League just died in an issue of Swamp Thing? Is Alec back? All this and more in Swamp Thing Issue 3. **


End file.
